Stand By Me
by MsHope
Summary: What if they've met each other before he ever met and fell for Snow White? What if he loved her first? Their journey through the decades of their unspoken love. Evil Charming (David/Regina) (terrible summaries)


**PART I: Sixteen Going On Seventeen**

* * *

A woman ran through the marketplace, clearly avoiding someone or something.

" _Oomph_!"

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly got on her feet and ran as fast as she could, leaving a man in her wake, his confused ice-blue eyes following each step she took.

"Hey, you!" He quickly averted his gaze from the woamn. A guard had jabbed a finger on his chest.

"Have you seen a young woman in a dark brown dress?"

"Can you please elaborate?" He had asked. He had been relieved when he had found no suspicion in the other two guards' eyes. He knew who they were talking of.

Their eyes had immediately traveled to the left as a guard had shouted.

"It's her! Chase her!"

The guard let go of the man roughly.

"Shepherd scum!" The guard spat at him.

"Please, let me go! _**Let me go**_!" The woman struggled to be freed of the restraints the guards had forced on her. A sword was then positioned on her neck, the guard threatening her with death.

"I'd rather **_die_** than go back there." She had said. The guards only grinned further, choking her with the hilt of the sword.

"Oh no, you don't." The man muttered under his breath.

He seized the guard with the sword and had knocked him unconscious. He dueled with the other two until they too, were unconscious.

"Let's get you out of here." He glared at the unconscious guards, and he took the woman's wrist lightly and led her to the farm where he and his mother live.

"Where are you taking me?" The woman questioned.

"Somewhere safe."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Let's say, I just want to."  
"Why should I believe you? How am I not sure that you're not my mother's spy?"

"First of all, who is your mother. Second, do you want that bleeding wound gone or not? You can run away all you want and I wouldn't care, but if you die of an infection, that will be such a waste, really."

Her eyes narrowed, and looked suspiciously at the man before her. He opened the door to a cottage.

"You can lie down there first, I'll go get something for your wound."

He went to the back of the cottage and picked a few herbs and had collected some water from the well.

He was treating her wound, dabbing gently on the cut made by the sword, and he saw her flinch.

"Uh, so, what got you in trouble with royalty? Did you steal from the princess or the bratty daughter?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She balled her fists, "Did you just call me **_bratty_**? If you should know, I'd give up anything to get away from that life!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, no need to kill me!" Her eyes had widened as she saw smoke rising from her hands, slowly conjuring fireballs. Magic. She would turn just like _her_.

"Well, anyways, thank you. I should go."  
"No, you don't go. One, you'd get yourself killed. Two, I'm not done with that yet. Three, you need to rest."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I- I just do. I'll be back in a few, try to get some sleep." He turned to go, holding the bucket of water in his hand.

"Uh, thank you." The man looked back at the woman, "No one really cared since- since my fiance died hours ago. Thank you for being the first." The woman smiled for the first time since he'd seen her.  
"Go rest."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"This may sting a bit." He said. The woman bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Now, we wait." He said, staring at the cut on her neck. "So, um, what did you say about you'd give up anything to get away from that life?"

"I- I'm supposed to be married tomorrow."  
"I thought you said that your fiance's dead?"  
"My mother...well, she's obsessed with royalty. She kind of accepted a proposal from King Leopold."  
"King Leopold? You're probably just a bit older than his daughter!"  
"What can I do? I can't just not marry him! My mother will have my head!"  
"What do you intend? Run away?"  
"I... don't know."  
"Uh, I'll just patch this up and we'll get you home."

o0o0o0o0o0o

From a distance, Cora pursed her lips. Her daughter is her only chance in being queen, and this daughter had run away! She had seen two figures walking on the pavement, and one of them looked too familiar.

"Regina, darling! Your father and I were worried sick about you! Where did you find her?"  
"Mother, I-"  
"Regina, I was talking to the man." Regina had kept silent, and looked down instead.

"Uh, I found her wandering, your highness. She had gone through a shortcut she didn't quite recognize and had lost her way. She saw me and I took her here to avoid further confusion, your highness."  
"Thank you for showing my daughter the way. May I ask for your name?"  
"My name is David, your highness."  
"Then, David, you may choose one horse to bring back."  
"Thank you for your generosity, your highness."  
"Regina, please take him to the stables."  
"Yes, mother."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, this is goodbye, then?"  
"I hope not. Here, go to my wedding and find me. Wear your best clothes!"  
"I'll try my best."  
"Thank you." He was shocked when she hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me. I would be _'dying'_ of infection right now if I didn't." He slowly patted her back, hugging her.

 **PART II: He's Someone in the Crowd**

* * *

He had borrowed some clothes from the kind, well-off man across the road, and he cut his hair and shaved.

It's now or never.

He mounted his horse and travelled to King Leopold's castle.

He had to see her, even for the last time.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"You came! You cut your hair." She smiled wide when she saw him.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not everyday that you get to the wedding of the person you saved from... an infection." They laughed.

"Regina, do you care to introduce me to this man?" A manly voice had come from Regina's back, and the man held her waist tight, his fingers digging. She cringed slightly at the pain but replied to him.

"This was the man I was talking of, David. The one who saved me from, well, _dying_." She smiled at David.  
"Well, I would like to hear that story one day." The King told Regina. He pat the back of David and proceeded to talk to other guests.

"I'll take it that you hate him." He made a gesture.  
"Not really, but he did steal the life I wanted. I wanted love and now, I'm stuck with a man I don't even know!" She whispered, in fear of anyone else hearing.

"You'll eventually learn to love him."  
"Not when I still like somebody else."

"I know you still love your fiance. I mean, he just died yesterday! Regina, you'll eventually get over him. You'll learn to love him."

"Don't you get it! He died because of me, because I wanted us to be happy!" Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "If happiness will cause me this much pain, then what does happy really look like?" She turned to the side exit. She needed space, she needed **_air_**.

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't okay. She wanted to **burst**.

He followed her to the garden, where, thankfully, everyone decided to avoid due to the heat caused by summer.

"Hey, Regina." He approached her slowly.

"What are you _doing_ here?"  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to, the farm will always be open to you." He wordlessly pulled her in his embrace while she cried. She rest her head on his chest, and he smiled softly. They had kept themselves in that position enough for him to be addicted to her scent - sweet apples and just a hint of vanilla.

He knew he can't.

When he started to draw soothing circles on her back, she quickly got up, drying her eyes quickly.

A soft, slow melody had come up, awakening them from their trances.

"May I have this dance?"  
"I don't know how."  
" ** _Seriously?_** "  
"Seriously."

They had swayed in the melody, his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. When their hands had touched, they had felt a jolt of electricity running through their hands, a rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins.

She wanted to deny it. She wanted to leave. She just wanted to admit it. She wanted him to stay.

He looked into her chocolate eyes, only to gaze into deep melancholy and sorrow.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was just something about her that made him want to stay-

"I should go." She looked away. "Leopold might be looking for me right now and I- I-uh- thank you. Thank you for coming." She quickly kissed his cheek and ran away, looking sideways when she reached the door and silently closing them behind her.

He just continued to stare, holding his cheek with a small grin playing on his lips. He must've looked like a love-struck fool but he wouldn't have it any other way.

She had immediately gone to the restroom when she entered the ballroom.

It was just a kiss to a friend. It's a nice gesture, not so alien for royalty to do that.

Perfectly normal.  
Just perfectly **_normal_**.

She touched her lips. Her lips that had just barely brushed the soft skin of his cheek.

She **smiled**.

 **PART III: All I Ask of You**

* * *

Her fists had balled and her eyes immediately shut closed when she saw the invitation on the ground. An invitation to Snow White's wedding.

Who's she going to marry? That's right, David - her one friend, if he could even be called a friend anymore.

He had cut communication with her, he stopped writing letters to her and stopped replying to the ones that she sent every week, until she too, gave up. He stopped everything when he fell hopelessly in love with Snow White. She _knew_ it.

She will give them a gift, one that they will soon forget and learn to live in - **_misery_**.

o0o0o0o0o0o

" _I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do_." She snarled and turned her back on the couple.  
"Hey!" He shouted, aiming the sword at her heart. She looked back, and was engulfed in purple smoke and gone, leaving the sword he had thrown at her clanking on the floor.

He scanned the surroundings for any trace of her. He only found a piece of paper in his hand.

 _Meet me at the river at nine. Just like we used to._

o0o0o0o0o0o

When he reached the river, he only saw a silhouette of a woman dipping her toes in the clear water. The woman sat on the grass, softly petting her horse.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

The woman slowly stood and faced him, her face, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Nothing." She answered.  
"Stop playing your games, Regina! I'm so tired-"  
"All I ask is that we end what we ever had. Put it behind us before-" She took a shakey breath. "before I leave."

Rivers ran through her cheeks. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek and his thumb swiped the tear away. He looked at her intently, and he realized that he wasn't seeing the Evil Queen, it was the woman behind that wall - Regina. Just Regina.

Tears continued to stream down, and he held her waist, pulling her closer to him as she cried on his chest. He inhaled her scent and kissed her hair, she still smelled the same - _sweet apples and just a subtle hint of vanilla._

When her tears had stopped flowing, she lifted her chin and gazed into his eyes. She felt his breath on her neck, and he realized how close they were, their lips were mere centimeters apart and their noses were almost touching. He leaned forward to capture her lips but she put her hands on his chest and slowly, gently pushed him away.

"You're **_married."_** Was everything that left her lips.  
"We can pretend that we're just the way were before this all happened." He pleaded.  
"You have to let me go."  
"Just one last time. **_Please."_**  
"Let me go."  
"Regina..." He gripped her wrist hard, only to find her wrist softening. He noticed that she was fading.  
"Let me go, please." He moved closer to her.  
 _"One last time."_ He kissed her on the lips and she was gone.

 **" _I love you_."** He whispered.

His eyes slowly opened, only to be met by sunlight streaming through the extravagant windows. He looked at his left and saw Snow, his _wife_ , sleeping soundly. He was _married_ and that was just a dream.

He was married and he loved someone else.

He knew that he had feelings for her, but he didn't know he loved her until today.

He couldn't even tell her. As she said, he was married.

He was confused. So confused about what he felt about her, about them, about where she stood in his life.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She swore that he never saw her last night. She made sure of it, she had hidden behind a tree, surprised that he even came.

He shouted her name a few times, she only shut her eyes, gently wiping her tears with a handkerchief, smudging her mascara. She didn't care anymore.

He mounted his horse when he found her horse - Rocinante tied to a tree.

She heard him mutter "you're here" but she had run away, not bothering to use magic anymore. She was tired of this game. She was so tired of trying. She was just so tired.

"I'm so sorry I gave up so soon." She said in between sobs.

She was too tired.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Regina, darling, everything will be fine."  
"No, daddy, it won't. Even I have no control over that."

 **PART IV: The Universe Wanted You To Find Me**

* * *

It hurt her to see him like that. It hurt her to see him still in a hospital _twenty eight years_ later. He was in a comatose state, but at least it was better than him being dead. It was a miracle, actually, that the curse took effect while he still had a heartbeat. Once he wakes up, he won't even remember who she is, more so, he wouldn't remember is wife.

o0o0o0o0o0o

 _"It's almost like the universe wanted you to find me._ "

Somehow, she forgot that there was this curse, he didn't remember her. Somehow, he felt something about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

She leaned forward, wishing that deep in his heart, he could remember her. He backed away, she straightened, so deeply embarrassed of herself for even trying. He's _married._

"I'm sorry, I just caught up in the moment." She tried to apologize, but there was a pang in her chest. She didn't even know why it hurt. He was never even hers to begin with.

o0o0o0o0o0o

When she was positive that he left, after hearing the door shut closed, she put all her emotions in the wine glass she was holding and threw it to the mirror. Slowly falling down, slipping to the floor, surrounded by the shards of glass that came from both the wine glass and the mirror.

He felt like suffocating. He had a wife who loved him, there was a woman who chased after him and maybe, just maybe, he loved her back, but with Regina, emotions flurried deep within him. It felt as if he met her although he had no memory of it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Emma had broken the curse when she kissed Henry's forehead and all broke loose.

She knew they wanted her dead for what she's done. She just wanted them to pay for what they've done to cause her misery all those years.

Now, she just wants their forgivness. She knows that what she's done is untolerable, but she's sorry. She's ready for her death. Very ready.

She heard the doorbell ring. She closed her eyes and seals the envelope she had for Henry in case she dies. She made a silent wish that her little prince would grow up to be an inspiring man and not grow in her footsteps. She slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. She pulled the door only to find the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Regina, we need to talk." He pulled her harshly and closed the door behind him.  
"David-"  
"Why?" He demanded. "Why did you cast the curse?"  
"Why?" She scoffed. "Ask your precious wife and yourself, **_Charming._** Give me one single reason why I shouldn't have cast that curse."

He remained silent.

"That woman you call your wife killed every single thing that's _good_ in me, that's why. I wanted to see all of you - all the people she holds dear to suffer, and it will put her in misery. But you know what? I didn't want that anymore. I was so sick and tired of people assuming that I'm putting on a front whenever I show them kindness. I'm so tired of being the Evil Queen. I wanted to have a new life so badly, I didn't want it to end. That's why I cast the curse. When Emma came, I prepared myself, trained myself to be alright with dying, knowing that the people will hate me for what I've done. The idea of death wasn't so bad after all."

"Regina, I-"  
"You know what, save it. Get out of my house." She pushed him to the door. When he opened the door to leave, he left one last statement for her.  
"Henry needs you, save your life." Deep inside, he wanted to shout to the world that not only Henry needed her, he needed her.

 **PART V: Here's To The Mess We Make**

* * *

"It is not my fault Emma and Snow are _**stuck**_ in who knows where!" She shouted.  
"Your magic was the one that made that portal work! Make it work again!" He shouted back.  
"You know what? I quit **_trying_** to talk to you. You wouldn't even _listen_ to me!" She stormed out the room, she tried to take deep breaths to calm her down. She needed coffee, she needed to survive this... _situation._

"Regina, I didn't mean to shout I-"  
"You're just concerned, I get it. That doesn't mean that you don't get to shut up for a minute." She snapped and proceeded to the kitchen to brew herself a very strong cup of coffee.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that you have to wait for Snow and Emma before you can wake up, which is, we have no assurance if they'll ever come back. Are you sure you're **_willing_** to do this?"  
"With all my heart, yes."

She proceeded to brew the potion for a sleeping curse. As much as she didn't want to do it, it was the only way to be able to save them.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mom, why isn't he waking up?" Henry questioned.  
"I don't know, Henry. I really don't." Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at David's sleeping form under the sleeping curse.

"Why don't you go for a walk with Gold? Well, maybe not _Gold._ I'll try to find a spell to lift the curse." She said as she gently ruffled Henry's hair.  
"Thanks, mom." Henry smiled before walking to Gold and persuading him to walk. When the older man agreed, they walked hand in hand to the door, closing the door with a ring of the bell.

She slowly sat on the little space on the bed that he laid down on.

"Uh, David, I know that we weren't exactly in good terms when we left the Enchanted Forest or maybe some times here, in Storybrooke. I know you can't exactly hear me right now, and I'm going to just take advantage of that and tell you the truth." She took a deep breath.

"I- Ever since we first met and you healed me from the _'infection',"_ She laughed lightly, tears stinging her eyes. "I've been so drawn to you. When you attended my wedding to Leopold, sometimes I wish that it was you instead of him."

I remembered a fairy that once told me that my soulmate was a man with the lion tattoo. I was so confused because I knew it wasn't you, it was supposed to be Robin Hood, but I remember that he was killed by his own arrow after learning of his wife's death. I'm sorry if I sound so cliche right now, if you were awake, you'd probably be laughing at me."

"I remember that night when we were stuck in an old house, soaking wet that you needed to take off the band in your wrist, I was so scared. I was scared but relieved to see that same lion tattoo I saw in the bar, on your wrist."

"But when you cut communication with me, I was devastated. Imagine what I felt when the only friend that I have, will go off to marry the person who ruined my life. That night after the wedding, I told you to meet me at the river at nine. I didn't show my face to you because I was so scared. I was so scared that I might show you what I feel and it'll ruin everything."

"I'm so sorry that I ever ruined your life by putting you in this game. I don't want to ever lose you. I love you." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't care less if she looked like a mess.

She kissed his forehead and there was a power extremely unexplainable. It was like a force spreading through the town.

The power of True Love's kiss.

He sucked a deep breath and he saw her with a small smile and tear tracks on her cheeks.

"It's you." He smiled, getting up from the bed.  
"I guess." He pulled her up by the waist. Their faces were millimeters from each other.  
"Now, it's time to do it properly."

He dipped his head slightly and captured her lips. Their lips moved slowly and his hands pulled her closer to him and she snaked her arms around his neck. Decades of love and passion were poured in that single kiss that they shared. They pulled away for air and they smiled.

"I've missed you."  
"I was just right here and I will always be here." She put her hand over the place of his heart.

"I love you." He whispered to her ear.  
"I love you too." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

They had love, that was all that **_mattered._**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, so it's been a very long while since I've actually written something down, and I'm so glad that this time, I have a little bit of variation. I've been writing HP for the past (almost) 2 years and I've never shifted or actually had the thought of writing anything else.

So much for that.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this... thing right here, and here's the playlist (I listened to these while I was writing):

Stay - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko | Garden Scene  
Stitches - Shawn Mendez, Hailee Steinfeld (acoustic) | Invitation Scene  
All I Ask - Adele | River Dream  
Don't You Worry Child - Us the Duo (cover) | Henry Sr.  
When We Were Young - Adele | Starting Storybrooke  
Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware | Pretty much everything  
Clarity - Jessica Sanchez [Glee] (cover) | Pretty much everything  
Say Something - Boyce Avenue ft. Carly Rose Soneclar (cover) | For the drama/feels

-Hope-


End file.
